seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part XIII
I may not be sorry for the hiatus, but I'm not that cruel. Here's a double issue! Time to wrap up this arc! ---- Kal: Well, if the battle is won, then I suppose it's time to head back to base... *walks away* Drew: You're mad that we beat the villain again, aren't you? Kal: No way! Well, I mean...let's just forget about it! The trio and Kal return to the stolen ship, and Kal guides them away. Elsewhere, Shiten, Usagi, and Migi have regained consciousness and are running with some other crew members toward the lifeboats in fear, when suddenly someone stands in their way. Kraft: Going somewhere, Suffering Pirates? Usagi: AH! Big scary captain is here! Usagi is very afraid now! Please don't hurt Usagi! Kraft: Ah, don't worry. *Licks his sword* I'll be...rough. Pervert Style: Forced Submission! Within seconds, Kraft has tied up the runaway pirates. Kraft: Ah, victory has never tasted so sweet. Several hours later, the Kraft Pirates have returned to base. Kraft, Kal, and Nervan stand before a tied-up Paine, Shiten, Usagi, and Migi. Kraft: Suffering Pirates. Normally, I kill anyone who opposes me, but since you were for the most part honorable, and you did not meet your end at my hand, I will show you mercy. You will instead be marooned. Paine: Yeah, like marooning's going to stop us, you bastard! You cannot contain us! Kraft gives Kal and Nervan a look. Several hours later, the Suffering Pirate executives are left on a cliff face on a very, very tall mountain, still tied up and with no viable ways to get down. Shiten: That was not a very good move you played there, Captain. Paine: SHUT UP SHITEN! Night has fallen on the Black Isles, and a huge party is being thrown to celebrate the Kraft Pirates' victory over Paine, with Issac, Drew, and Hugeo as the centers of attention. Right now, the trio is standing in front of Kraft, Kal, and Nervan, discussing a very important matter. Kraft: You three. I do not allow most people to join my crew, but you have shown yourselves to be exceptional. First you saved Kal's life, and now it's no exaggeration to say you've saved my entire crew. Would you three like to join us? Issac: Well...thank you, but no. We've already decided on this matter. Kraft: What do you mean? What are you three going to do? Issac: We're going to set off as pirates on our own! Flash back to a few hours previous. Issac, Drew, and Hugeo are discussing this matter. Issac: I've been thinking a lot about what we should do after Paine was defeated...and I think we should be pirates! Hugeo: What?? No! I hate pirates! Drew: Come on, Hugeo. Paine's pirates may have been bad, but Kraft's crew isn't! They seek freedom and adventure! Which we certainly won't get if we return to our normal lives. Hugeo: I suppose you are right. Being with the Kraft Pirates has made me enjoy all the adventure they get to have. Issac: Hey, if the Marines are already chasing us, being pirates won't hurt in the least. Hugeo: But what kind of pirates are we going to be? Are we just going to be a part of Kraft's crew? Drew: I'd vote no. They are nice guys, but I couldn't imagine being with them all the time. Plus, any adventure we get would be solely what Kraft wants to do. I'd like to be free to pursue any adventure we like! Issac: I agree. Are we decided? Back in the present. Kraft: Are you sure you want to do this? The sea is a cruel place, and it just gets crueler as you continue. I can't guarantee your safety, but if you join us you'll have crewmates by your side, ready to give their lives to protect you! Drew: Eh, adventure is never without risks. We'll take 'em as they come! Kraft: Very well then. At least stay one more night. Then in the morning, we'll send you off on a small boat with some rations. It's the least we can do. Issac: That would be great, thank you. Kraft: I surely will miss you Drew, you were a true beauty if there ever was wa-*Drew slaps him* ...a-anyways, let's party...!!! *collapses partly from lust and partly from injuries* Sometime later, the party is still going strong. Kal and Issac are taking a break from the festivities and are chatting at a table. Issac: So, Kal, what are you guys gonna do now? Kal: Oh, you know, maintain our status as kings of the North Blue. Eventually, we'll head into the Grand Line. Issac: Oh, I've heard of that. Don't they call it the Pirates' Graveyard? Kal: Yes, but if we conquer it, we'll be king of the pirates! You know about the man who revealed the treasure at the end of the Grand Line? Issac: Yep. Doesn't everyone? Kal: That man is known by many names...the Defier of Dragons, the Dream Resurrection. Yet after all this time, no one knows who he is. I'd like to meet him, once we've found the One Piece. How about you? Will you try your hand in the quest for One Piece? Issac: Perhaps. I'm just content to go on an adventure at this point. Kal: Anyways, best of luck to you, Issac D. Tremau. You of all people will certainly need it. The next morning, the Kraft Pirates stand cheering at the exit from the Black Isles as Issac, Drew, and Hugeo prepare to embark. Nervan: Safe travels! We'll miss you guys! Kal: I'll give you anything you want, Drew, if you stay with us! *Drew socks him on the head, but with a smile on her face* Kraft: BON VOYAGE! Issac cuts the rope tying the ship to the dock, and they then set off... TO ADVENTURE! Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc